The work to be provided under this project is to circumvent barriers to primary prevention and secondary prevention that Blacks face for specific cancer sites. Specifically to: 1) Identify key factors that contribute to avoidable mortality, 2) implement intervention; and 3) identify prototype approaches to the reduction of avoidable mortality for wide-spread dissemination.